There is known a technology of providing virtual reality with use of a head-mounted device (HMD). There is proposed a technology of arranging respective avatars of a plurality of users in a virtual space for communication among the plurality of users via those avatars.
In order to promote communication via an avatar in such a virtual space, there has been proposed a technology for translating a motion by a user in a real space in the avatar. For example, regarding a technology of acquiring a motion by a user in a real space, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2015-015021 (Patent Document 1), there is described a method involving “generating a three-dimensional representation of a subject by: comparing a depth image of the subject with a plurality of representative images, each representative image being associated with an individual parametric model of the subject; identifying one of the plurality of representative images as a representative image most similar to the depth image of the subject; selecting the parametric model associated with the representative image most similar to the depth image; and fitting the selected parametric model to the depth image of the subject” (see “Abstract”).